Cinta
by Claves Luca
Summary: Cinta (Edisi Ramadhan). Ada banyak cinta, cinta untuk semuanya, tapi bagaimana kalo manusia mengabaikan nilai utama dari cinta ? Apa Sakura akan jadi salah satunya ?


Karakter original ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Cerita tidak bermaksud menyindir pihak manapun

.

Cerita dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan

.

DLDR

..

..

Cinta

'Padahal baru minggu pertama bulan ramadhan, tapi entah kenapa aku sudah bosan sekali' omelku dalam hati saat melewati pasar ramadhan ketika pulang dari kampus, perutku makin gencar berdemo saat melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian sambil mengunyah jajanan mereka.

"Ah... Perutku lapar sekali!!" Desisku sambil mengusap perut yang berteriak kelaparan sejak tadi siang.

Sudah lapar, tidak ada yang mengajak bukber, jomblo pula! Kenapa calon sarjana manis nan cantik sepertiku harus menghadapi ujian berat ini ya Allah?? Hufft... Menyebalkan, apa ini termasuk cobaan bulan puasa ya ?

Hari semakin terik saat aku melewati sungai kecil di dekat rumahku, ah.. airnya jernih sekali, kalau aku loncat puasaku batal tidak ya ?

Kaingg... Kaingg... Kaingg...

Aku terpenjat kaget saat mendengar lolongan anak anjing dari arah sungai, apa mungkin ada anjing tenggelam disana ?

Kaingg... Kaingg... Kaingg...

Aku langsung berlari saat melihat sosok berbuku putih nyembul diantara bebatuan sungai.

"Astaga! Itu anak anjing, kenapa bisa ada disana ?" Pekikku sambil melihat kesekelilingku berharap ada yang bisa memberi bantuan

"Toloong!! Ada anak anjing di sungai!!"

Teriakku berulang kali, tak ada yang mendengar, orang-orang yang lewat hanya mengacuhkanku.

Sial!

Kemana semua orang ?!

Kulepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku, sedangkan tasku kubiarkan tergeletak di tanah.

"Bismillah!" Ucapku lalu melompat kesungai.

Byarrrhhh

Kakiku berusaha berpijak pada dasar sungai yang ternyata cukup dalam, sedangkan tanganku bergerak menggapai anak anjing itu yang sudah lemas terjepit diantara bebatuan, tubuhku bergeser perlahan kepinggir sungai, ah sial...

Arusnya cukup deras.

"Hei, pegang tanganku!" Seorang laki-laki sebayaku mengulurkan tangan, tubuhnya berpegang pada pohon kecil dipinggir sungai.

Aku berusaha meraih tangannya tapi cukup sulit karena anjing ini terus bergerak di pelukanku.

"Tolong tangkap!" Aku melempar anak anjing itu padanya, yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkapnya.

Selagi laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk perut si anjing yang muntah air, aku berhasil mencapai tepian sungai sambil berpegang pada pohon agar bisa naik.

"Astaga... Huftt... Hhhh..." Desahku lega, sungai ini cukup berbahaya rupanya.

"Kau tak apa ?" Tanya laki-laki tadi sambil menggendong anjing yang kutolong tadi, atau tepatnya kami tolong.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku singkat sambil mengatur nafas, sudut mataku menangkap beberapa sosok orang berusaha merekam aksi kami, dan yang merekam adalah sosok orang yang acuh saat kumintai pertolongan tadi.

Dasar brengs-

"Jaket" umpatanku tertahan saat laki-laki itu melempar jaketnya padaku. Eh ?

"Tapi rumahku dekat sini kok!"

"Hn. Ini tas dan sepatumu yang tadi kau tinggalkan di sana." Ia menunjuk tas dan sepatuku yang terkena lumpur, aduuhh.. pasti tadi aku melemparnya sembarangan.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanyanya, dia menanyai namaku ? NAMAKU!!!

"Aku Sakura, dan.. siapa namamu?" Tanyaku kaku, aaaagghh... Apakah dia jodohku??

"Aku Sasuke, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang Sakura, pakaianmu basah." Ucapnya, aku mengangguk, sedangkan anjing kecil itu menggonggong padaku, pasti artinya terimakasih kan ?

"Lalu jaketnya ?"

"Kita bertetangga, kau lupa ? Aku anak Ibu Mikoto."

"Ah.. baiklah." Aku pulang sambil menjinjing tas dan sepatuku yang kotor, uh.. harus bilang apa aku pada Ibu nanti ?

Sudah jam 10 malam.

Dan...

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan karena Ibu mengomel soal aku yang pulang basah kuyup, ataukah karena ayah memuji tindakan heroik ku tadi.

Ataupun laki-laki bernama Sasuke tadi.

Bukan soal itu semua.

Tapi soal orang-orang yang merekamku tadi, aku kesal setengah mati karena orang-orang itu tidak menolong sama sekali.

Maksudku, kalau mereka mampu membantu kenapa hanya menonton saja.

Atau kalau mereka tidak bisa berenang, kan mereka bisa memberi bantuan mental seperti menyemangati, atau bertindak seperti Sasuke tadi, berusaha meraih tanganku.

Aku bukan ahlinya soal agama, tapi setiap agama mengajarkan kita tolong menolong kan ?

Apakah orang-orang mulai lupa bagaimana cara mencintai sesama makhluk hidup ?

Protektif dengan kehidupan sendiri-sendiri, tapi mengabaikan satu sama lain ?

What happened with people nowadays ?

"Sakuraaaa!!!!" Panggil ibuku dari depan kamarku.

"Iya bu, ada apa ??" Aku segera berdiri dari kasur dan membukakan pintu

"Ada Sasuke datang, dia membawa kue melon, kau mau makan ?" Aku mengangguk, lalu mengekori Ibu yang melangkah ke dapur, aku langsung terkejut saat sadar ternyata ada Sasuke duduk di meja makan.

"Halo Sakura." Sapanya

"Hai" jawabku, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah menggosok tangan dengan tanah ?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk, lalu menatap Ibuku yang sibuk menyiapkan teh untuk kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tertarik kenapa kau meloncat kesungai tadi."

"Sederhana, kalau bukan aku yang menolongnya, lalu siapa lagi ?" Jawabku retoris, bisa kulihat ujung bibirnya terangkat.

"Puasa memberi efek berbeda bagi beberapa orang, pertahankan untuk berbuat baik ya" ujar Ibuku yang duduk bergabung bersama kami sambil meletakkan nampan teh.

"Betul bibi" sahut Sasuke

"Karena itu kita berpuasa, agar nilai kemanusiaan itu tidak hilang. Jadi jangan sampai menolong kalau ada maunya saja. Mengerti ?" Tanya Ibuku, aku tertawa kecil, kenapa Ibu jadi seperti guru SD sih ?

"Iya, Bu..."

End

Authors note :

Alohaaa Claves disini, sebenarnya ini ff edisi ramadhan, nah kejadian ini pernah terjadi duluuuu banget waktu Claves masih kecil, sayangnya pas itu orang-orang acuh, tapi akhirnya ada yang nolong kok. Pas anjingnya sudah jdi mayat tapi.

Nah, sebenarnya ff ini gak berfokus pada hubungan sasusaku, author lebih pengen kalian fokus pada makna ceritanya.

Ada banyak cinta, cinta untuk semua orang, dan semua makhluk, karena itu... Jangan lupa menolong tanpa pamrih ya sobat.

Oiya editannya jelek ya ? Iya, soalnya ternyata ngetik di word terus update di handphone ternyata susah banget. Jadi ya gitu deh.. uhh.. maaf ya...

Selamat Idul Fitri :)

From me to you

Claves Luca


End file.
